Naruto of Ipswich
by Rasenganchidori
Summary: Naruto has the powers of the covenant, what will happen when he gains them, at 13, and leaves for 8 years to train them. NaruIno, CalebSarah, PougeKate
1. Where it all starts, with history

I dont own naruto.

It was another night in Konohagakure. One boy carries two curses. That of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, or Nine Tailed Fox. And power. Power beyond your wildest dreams. Now he sleeps.

A little blond boy lay asleep in his worn out old futon. His blond hair, wild and spikey. His blue eyes shut as he sleeps. He suddenly wakes with a jolt, covered in a cold sweat. His blue eyes turn midnight black. He moves to pull the covers off of himself, but without touching them they move on their own. He looks at them shocked, and stands up. He goes to his closet and grabs a black shirt, and blue jeans. As headed towards the door he slid on his sandals and grabs his dress coat. The streets were lined with food stands, and busy villagers. The only light comes from the stands, or the fire works in the sky. 13 years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, leaving them exposed to attack after the yondaime sacraficed him self to seal the beast. For 13 years Naruto Uzumaki was treated like shit.

As Naruto walks down the busy street he bumps into a drunk man. "Hey ya' little shit, watch where you're going. I- oh Its the demon. " With that the man throws Naruto against the wall. "Do something you little shit! Kill me like you killed the fourth!" The man went to hit Naruto but was cut off by four men, each with black eyes. One had a grey T-shirt on, blue jeans and black boots. He had spiked black hair. The next one had Brown hair that went down to his shoulders, He had a leather coat zipped up. The next one had blond hair that rested on his forehead, He had a long sleeved black shirt, and black gloves with the tips cut off. He wore loose baggy jeans. And the last one had brown hair, spiked. He wore a yellow T. He too had blue jeans and boots.

"Move ya shits," yelled the drunk.

The first one smirked and raised his hand. As he did a flame like ring rippled through his eyes and the drunk was thrown into the wall. He looked up scared and ran off. The four turned to the boy and their eyes changed bact to their natural brown on white color.

"Get back!" Naruto yelled.

The leader kneeled down and looked at then boy then to his friends. "We're not going to hurt you kid, we are going to help you." And with that the leader grabbed Naruto's shoulder and dissapeared , melting into smoke, as did his friends.

When they appeared again, they were in a room, filled with melting candles and bookshelves. The walls were stone, and there were five seats. The four boys sat down leaving one seat.

"Sit," and Naruto did as he was told. " Now you're probably wondering what you can do with these powers. Well for one you can do anything you want."Said the leader. "Now for introductions, I'm Caleb, this to my right is Pouge, To my left is Tyler, and last is- "Reid." Caleb was cut off. " We also know you're wondering what happens if you use your powers too much. Well come with me and I'll show you." And with that Caleb and Naruto began to ascend the stairs. When they reached the top, there were two chairs, next to one was two tables covered in medical supplies. In the chair was a man appearing to be in his eighties. "This is William danvers the third. My dad. He's 48 years old." Caleb said shocking the blond. Now When you become 13 you get a taste, when you hit 18 at the exact minute you were born, you ascend. Your taste becomes an entire pitcher full of power. Its like being an alchoholic it becomess your life. without it, your dead." And with that Naruto appeared back in the allyway in Konoha.

-- Next day--

Naruto woke in his lousy apartment very tired. He decided to dress in some thing better than that hideous jumpsuit. So he grabbed a grey T-shirt and Blue jeans. He slid on his sandals and grabbed his black suit coat. Today was the Genin exam at the acadamy, and Naruto wanted to try his new powers out. So he melted into smoke.

-Acadamy-

At the academy Umino Iruka was taking roll. Then he got to Naruto's name. "Uzumaki," Iruka yelled. He was about to mark Naruto absent when a strange smoke appeared infront of him. It materialized into Naruto. Iruka fainted, as Naruto dusted his shoulder and walked to his seat. When Naruto sat down his eyes stayed blue, but the fire rippled through them. The now standing Iruka was giving a lecture, when his pants fell. Everyone laughed, and Naruto smirked. After Iruka got his pants on, everyone went to spar. Naruto paired with Sasuke.

"Hn, dobe, you think you can beat me?" Sasuke said arrogantly. Naruto smirked. When Sasuke noticed this he became angered and charged Naruto. Naruto kicked him and punched the air, as a blast of pure energy shot at Sasuke. When the prick was hit he doubled over in pain. Iruka raised Naruto's hand, declaring him the winner.

Naruto looked at Ino who blushed, and snuck over to him. Her spar was done, so they snuck off to an unused classroom. Ino was for some reason finding herself attracted to the new Naruto. As they kissed in the classroom, Ino found herself up against a wall, her hands pinned above her head, Naruto kissing her collar bone. Just as Naruto began to remove Ino's top a whistle blew, signaling sparring practice over. They sat down at their seats and tried to look natural. Naruto sat there bored, Ino was brushing her hair. After another lecture Iruka began the exam.

The rookie nine passed. The teams were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. After they all left Naruto and Ino had another make out session in an alleyway. When they finished Naruto walked Ino home, and before they knew it they were at her front door.

"Hey I had a good time, maybe you can take me on a date next time?" Ino asked. Naruto chuckled. "Yea, so how about I pick you up and we go to Volcano's next week, say, eight?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded, "'Kay, night." She said. As soon as Naruto heard the door close, he melted into smoke.

-Next day, Naruto's house-

As Naruto stepped out of the house he locked the door, and melted into smoke. He appeared on the academy roof. As he stood on the roof, looking down at the other students, his black over coat swayed in the wind with his dyed black hair. He had red sunglasses covering his eyes. His blue jeans, stuck tight to his legs. As he looked down at the students, he searched, for light blond hair. Out of all the brown and black hair, he found bright pink and platinum blond. He heard the bell ring and students ran to their classes. He sat on the roof, waiting for his sensei, but decided that he should be there for roll. He walked to the ledge of the building, with the window to room 305, and jumped. As soon as the last spike  of black hair vanished, he turned to smoke.

-Academy room 305-

Iruka scanned the room one last time, when the strange smoke from the other day appeared, and formed Naruto. This time Iruka simply checked Naruto present.

Naruto noticed Ino drop her pencil in front of her desk she bent over to grab it, and Kiba and Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and Kiba laid down twenty dollars. "White, silk," He said. Shika laid down another twenty, "Purple lace," he said. Naruto slammed down his twenty and said, "Boys, she hasn't worn panties since, potty training." "Oh yea," Kiba asked, "Let's see shall we." With that Kiba's eyes, rippled with fire. Simultaneously Ino's skirt flew up, revealing her bare ass. "Ooh, thank you, boys," Naruto said taking the money.

When Naruto finished putting his wallet away, the lunch bell rang. He walked over to Ino and asked, "So how about, you and I go to the monument and continue from last night?"

Ino shook her head and said, "No, I just want to talk." Naruto looked at her and said, "Yeah, me too."

When they reached the monument, Naruto and Ino, lay in the grass. Suddenly Naruto broke the silence. "I'm leaving."

Ino looked at him and asked, "How long?"

"Eight years."

She broke down and cried, pounding on his chest. Naruto showed no emotion. Ino grabbed her things and ran off. Naruto sighed and melted into smoke. He appeared in Ino's room, hidden by her closed closet doors. He looks through the shades on the door as Ino comes running in crying. He stayed in the closet, because over Ino's sobbing he heard footsteps. Seconds later, he saw Ino's mother come in. "What's wrong dear," She asked. Ino told her of what happened between her and Naruto, and how he was leaving for eight years.

"Ino, go back to the monument, find out when he's leaving, okay? He might still be there."

Ino wiped her eyes, and left the house, her mother going to the kitchen. Naruto had melted to smoke, and reappeared at the monument. A few minutes later Ino showed up and saw Naruto immediately. He stood up and walked to her. He grabbed her and held her close. She buried her face in his chest. "When are you leaving?" "In the morning." She began to cry again, this time softly. Naruto kissed her head, and carried her bridal style to her house.

-Next day, outside of Konoha-

Naruto began walking into the forest, not saying goodbye to anyone except the guards. As soon as he was five feet in, he melted into smoke.


	2. The comeback, and an explanation

-Eight years later-

A small trail of dust was left by a black blur speeding down the dirt road. An engine revving was heard, the tires, screeching. The black blur slowed to show a man dressed in black leather, on a black crotch rocket. The guard to Konoha was just asking team ten for ID, when the man in black showed up. Everyone faced the man.

"Halt, state your name and business in Konoha!" one guard yelled.

The man removed his Helmet, showing a man, in his early twenties, Black hair and shades. "Come on Izumo, you don't remember me? How can you not, a little kid, called demon?" The man stated. The guard's eyes widened as realization hit him. "Naruto," Izumo asked. "Welcome back, Uzumaki." Ino's eyes widened as she ran to him. "NARU-KUN!" She yelled. She ran to the bike and jumped on, wrapping her arms around his waist. Naruto turned the bike on again, and said, "Izumo, if you see four guys in a Mazda RX7, just let them in, their dropping off my car," before driving off.

-At Ino's house-

Naruto came to a screeching stop, in front of the rookie nine, who were looking for Ino. Ino was flushed, and her hair was a mess. Sasuke, being the prick he is asked. "Ino, babe, who is this guy." Naruto smirked, his eyes turned black, and fire rippled through them, "Oh, you forgot me, that's sad, how do you forget a dead-last, hm?" Everyone's eyes widened. "Naruto," Sakura said. "Yeah?" he asked. Sasuke became enraged, that the dead lasts hand was around his girlfriend's waist. "Dobe get off my girlfriend." "Oh she's your girlfriend. Then, tell me why she would do this," Naruto asked, capturing Ino's lip with his. When they split, Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked. Ino was still panting from lack of air. This angered Sasuke even more. "Fight me, right here and now." Naruto smirked.

"Fine, but first, tell me why you all were at Ino's."

Kiba yelled, "Because it's my birthday, shit head!"

"Oh, how old are you?"

"As of today, were all 21. Well except, you Naruto."

"Well, then I guess Sasuke, you came to ask Ino for a date to his party?"

The Uchiha nodded.

"So, come for lil' miss Muffet have we?" Sasuke just got into his fighting style.

"Too late, a spider came and sat next to lil' miss Muffet and scared her away!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke charged Naruto, who simply raised his hand.

As soon as Sasuke was close enough, Naruto put his hands in front of himself, and Sasuke was raised off the ground mid step. Naruto spun on his heel, put his hands above his head, and slammed them down, slamming Sasuke into the ground as well. Sasuke moved to get up but Naruto kicked this clear energy at him. He did it over and over again, until Sasuke was panting, cuts covering his body. "Sasuke, I've been gone, for eight years, and this is the best, the great, Uchiha Sasuke has to offer. Maybe I should've stayed in Montreal, there was a challenge there." Naruto's eyes rippled with fire and Sasuke's cuts vanished and his breathing regulated. "So, Kiba, how many kegs you got?" Naruto asked. "Thirty, why," Kiba asked. Naruto smiled a mischievous smile, as his eyes turned black, to everyone's surprise, except Kiba's, and Shika's. Naruto turned to his bike, and fire rippled through his eyes, as the bike changed into Hummer, V2. "Get in." Everyone got in and they drove to Kiba's, most still shocked, about the bike turning into a truck.

When they got there, Naruto told everyone to go get a bathing suit from their houses, and that he already had his in the truck. He went to drain the pool, the easy way. After Kiba changed, he went to that backyard, and gaped when he saw Naruto pouring the beer into the empty pool. "Naruto, I meant to ask you, why can you use the power without aging, now that you're over eighteen?" "I'll tell you when everyone gets here, okay?" "Fine, but don't lie."

About an hour later Naruto had already filled the pool with beer, and all the people had showed up. Hinata had a blue bikini, and a white towel. Sakura had a pink one-piece, and a pink towel. Ino, had a bikini top that only covered her nipples, and a thong hat only covered her pussy. Sasuke was in his (Shudders) Man thong. Everyone else came, including a bunch of college kids. Caleb and Pouge went to look for Naruto, while Reid started Hitting on Hinata, angering Kiba. Kiba walked over to Reid, and pushed him. "Back off my girl, Blondie," Kiba, said. Reid pushed him back, "Blow me," he retorted. Kiba punched Reid in the face, and then they got into an all out fist fight. Naruto looked at Caleb and said, "Man its Reid and Kiba." Naruto and Caleb walked over to the two, and Naruto said, "What's the problem, Kiba?" "This shit thinks he can hit on Hinata!" Naruto looked incredulous at Reid, "You talked to her, and she didn't pass, out? That's new," Kiba and Reid were looking each other in the eyes, when Kiba said, "Want to take this outside?" Reid nodded.

When outside Reid's eyes turned black, as did Kiba's. "NO. Kiba you don't use on a member of the Covenant." Ino and Hinata looked confused. 'What's this "Covenant"?' Kiba had the fire ripple through his eyes, and a barrel rose off the ground, and launched a Reid. He simply blocked. Reid kicked the ground, launching the same clear energy Naruto launched, at Kiba. In a Flash Naruto was in-between the two with a ball of clear energy in his hands. Suddenly he threw it down towards the pool. This caused an explosion of beer. Suddenly sirens were heard and everyone ran out of Kiba's place. Kiba went to look for them, but they were back in Montreal.

Ino was in the passenger side seat of Naruto's Hummer, when she asked, "What's a Covenant?" Naruto sighed and told her everything. Then she asked, "Why don't you age then, if you've ascended?"

"Because, the more you use, the closer you get to dying and Kyuubi won't let that happen to me."

Ino looked confused again, "Kyuubi is dead, Naru-kun, yondaime killed it."

Naruto said, "No he didn't, he sealed it in me when I was a baby, when I die, so does the fox. He doesn't want that."

Ino looked on with a blank expression.

Naruto pulled to a stop, on a grassy patch of land. He got out as did Ino. When she noticed where they were she looked at him like he was crazy. "Why are we here Naruto?"

"This is why." He walked over to Ino and Kissed he passionately. When she began to lift his shirt, the turned into smoke, then reappeared in Naruto's hotel room. His apartment had been destroyed years ago, the owners thinking that if it was destroyed, then he wouldn't come back.

As Naruto removed Ino's shirt his cell phone began to ring.

He flipped it open and said, "Yeah?"

"Naruto? It's Caleb, Chase came and beat him up, Pouge and Tyler can't find him anywhere".

"Okay, just calm down, I'll find him, I'll find him Sarah."

"Thank you, goodbye."

"Bye." Naruto lay back down and sighed. "What is it," Ino asked. "It's Caleb, he's been caught by Chase."

Ino looked puzzled, "Who's Chase."

Naruto shook his head, "No, Chase wants the power, Caleb, Reid, Pouge, Tyler, me and Kiba have. He's power hungry."

"What power, are you talking about?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," Naruto said, extending his hand for her to take. She grabbed his hand and as soon as she did, the melted into smoke.


End file.
